User talk:Sarasue1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Millard High RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DemetriAnimeAvi.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpecialAgentKat (Talk) 01:35, 21 May 2011 I've been sleeping with the night light unplugged... *Hm, sure. If you want to. :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 00:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hershey's Nuggets *Yay. Sure, I'd appreciate it. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 18:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *Ooh. The eyes are a little too big, but I guess that's just your art style? Mucho gracias, amigo. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 18:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome Hey, ummm, when is Emette gonna attack Dominick? Just curious. Gol 22:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) WE Could've Had It All. Eventulaly I will. I'll make you admin later, though I'm pretty sure I already did. Kat 00:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Aww, you gaiz made me a pickle cake? #It's fine. I stalk your conversations, too. :B #Is it on the exchange? #Isn't that CC hair? I thought you hated CC. :o #--Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 15:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ecstasy *Well, your lil' buddy CrossEyedRaptor came on to spam and troll again, so I banned him, if that has anything to do with it... --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 22:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Posted a bunch of spam comments on the Wiki, and also apparently trolled/cussed on the Chat. I don't get how you or your cousin would be affected by this, unless your friend somehow shares an internet connection with you...but whatever. I'll turn off the cascading IP block. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *I'm sorry then, I don't know. I already made it so that his ban wouldn't affect anybody else using his IP, so I have no idea why it would still be affecting your cousin. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *What, unbanning CrossEyedRaptor...? Something seems sketchy here...but whatever. Please have a little talk with your friend. If he comes on to troll/spam again, I'll have to ban him again regardless. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *What? I'm pretty sure I told you pretty clear what he did several messages ago: Posted a bunch of spam comments on the Wiki, and also apparently trolled/cussed on the Chat. And before, you sounded like you didn't have an inkling why your cousin might be banned, nor did you seem to know that CrossEyedRaptor was banned for something. Now you're saying you saw what he did? lolwut. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Even assuming you were "stalking the Wiki", that still doesn't really explain why you seemed to be "playing stupid" at the beginning of this conversation... But anyway, I banned him on the spot mainly for the fact that he's trolled before. Warning or trying to confide with him would be for naught considering the fact that he's been banned/warned for the same exact offense before. Clearly, he isn't concerned. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 00:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *I already unbanned him several hours ago...if she still can't get on, I'm afraid I don't know what else I could do. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 02:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *Well, I don't have the faintest recollection of banning any of the 3 of you in recent memory. The ban on your current account expired centuries ago. Maybe I have a sadist split personality I don't know about that likes to banhammer random people at nighttime...if that's the case, uh oh. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 03:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) **Just checked the block log. None of the three of you are blocked on MySims Wiki. So I guess I don't have a split personality. Or at least, a sadist banhammering split personality. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 03:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *I don't see nothin'... You playin' me, buddy? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 03:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *You may want to contact the Wikia Staff. I have no idea what may have went wrong. Or maybe you just took a screenshot while you were actually still banned. Does Emestwoman and your old account also have that? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 03:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *Okay...that is strange. Sorry, again, I dunno what I can do. Contact the Wikia Staff or something. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 03:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *How exactly was I supposed to "be more fucking careful", as you so eloquently put it? Should I have pressed the block button a certain way? Please, I'd like to know for future reference, o so wise one! --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 03:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) The Erudite Snobs *I think you downloaded the version of the families that came with CC. Juliawoman had the same problem. I uploaded another version that uses temporary non-CC placeholders for hair and stuff, but unfortunately you have to manually put the CC on each of the Sims. :o --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Well, if you insist...do you want every member of the family, or just Blanky and Dom? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Here's Dominick and Blanky. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 02:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry. No me gusta el exchange.--★ Blanky (Talk| ) 02:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Then I guess you'll have to try downloading the families without CC... --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 15:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *I don't see why it would have to do with Mediafire. Nobody else has had your problem. But meh, whatever. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 15:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Check under Sumaesman's lolpi blog, in my whole blog comment about meh family stuff. I gave instructions there. :o --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 15:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Here: Blanky, Dominick. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 17:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Well...for The Sims, I've been using some more realistic names/looks. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 17:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Well, still. Blanky's just an internet alias. I don't want to actually be legally named "Blanky Elius". Did the download work? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Um...you put on the "makeup", right? Be sure the opacity for the eye bags and the lower eyelashes aren't too high; probably around something like this: And here's a CAS pic from my game for reference. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 18:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) That's nice. I don't know yet 'cuz I didn't get to play it yet. Will tell you when I find out. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ibby, after the experiment, when everyone is back to normal, could like Gracie become sorta friends with Emette and kinda liek support him now he's turned into a demon thingy, plz? Cause she now like, sorta understands why life is so hard for him. Potterfan1997 08:06, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, cause I have the occasional section, like Thomas and Castor (which I hope to make a more longer term), so I'd like to try and make this more long term, if that's ok? Potterfan1997 08:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Where are you going with the Sherry thing? Like, what's gonna happen. Cause Gracie's the only one who knows, and I just wanna know where to go with this. Thanks 08:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Paparazziiii *Thanks very much, I like it. Only thing is, the skin's just a little too darkish red. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that's a LOW price! How could you, you stalking stalker who stalks other people's talk pages who stalk your own talk page. Thanks. Gol 00:53, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Misty Mountain Hop *Uh...yeah, sorry. I have trouble focusing on more than one Wiki at once for some reason. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 20:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) *Hm...well, I dunno. Maybe I'll think about. I've always wanted to join something like a Harry Potter RP. :o --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) SHOO BE DOO! SHOO SHOO BE DOO!= *How ironic, I was just going to ask you if you could draw Jess yesterday. But it looks great, thanks so much. Only problem I see is the llamacorn horn is sorta small, but you don't have to change it. Thanks again! --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:32, February 2, 2012 (UTC) DIE BY MY CONFETTI, YOU ENCHILADA! Maybe make his eyebrows a little more arched? And uh, make Samson's eyes a little farther apart. Um, also, while you're at it, maybe make Blanky's eyes about one size smaller and closer together, so she looks less bug-like. Sven's is pretty much good. BUT BUT BUT MAYBE YOU CAN MAKE HIS EYES HIGHER! Uh, thanks for going through the trouble. I think I have perfectionist OCD. }} }} You know. That makes sense, and I'm telling you my friends Luke and Angelica said the same thing. Oh that reminds me. Angelica and I are looking to go to an anime convention and I'm gonna do a Miku cosplay. ^^ Kat-TURTLE BACKPACK TURTLE PUSHUP!! 20:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Katy Perry had her very own copy of The Sims 3: Showtime Katy Perry Limited Edtion. :O *'Kay. The only problem is that Madeline came with her family, not with everyone else. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Pepsi-Cola 2002 Collector Series }}